The present invention relates to an oil removal filtration system for removing oil and hydrocarbons from water. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a filtration system which removes all oil and hydrocarbons from the bilge water that collects in the bilge of a marine vessel to ensure discharge of oil-free water into to the surrounding waters.
For purposes of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d is intended to include a wide variety of petroleum products such as engine oil, lubricating oil, diesel fuel, gasoline, etc. Also, for the purposes of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9chydrocarbonxe2x80x9d will be used interchangeably with the term xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d. In the operation of virtually all engine powered marine vessels having inboard engines, a wide variety of petroleum products are utilized in conjunction with engine operation. During operation of the engine or engines, a certain quantity of engine oil can be lost through engine seals and into the bilge of the vessel. Regardless of how clean and how well cared for is the engine system of the vessel, it is virtually always the case that at least a small amount of engine oil is lost into the bilge. This engine oil tends to coat all of the exposed surfaces in the bilge and can combine with other contaminants, such as dust and certain marine life, to develop a coating or buildup of oily residue in the bilge. Also, during operation of the engine and during servicing of the engine, small amounts of lubricating oil are frequently lost into the bilge due to minute leakage thereof during prolonged engine operation.
Inboard engines, especially in larger marine vessels typically have power output drive shafts that extend through seals in wall surfaces of the vessel, especially the bottom and transom surfaces. There rotary shaft seals are almost always subject to a small volume of water leakage as the shafts are rotated during vessel operation. This water leakage will build up in the bilge of the vessel; consequently it must be periodically removed from the bilge and pumped overboard by means of bilge water discharge lines having orifice openings externally of the vessel""s hull. For the reason that leaked oil continuously collects in the bilge and leaked water through the shaft seals also collects in the bilge, the bilge water in marine vessels is virtually always contaminated with oil that it picks up from bilge deposits. In the past, bilge water pumping systems have been provided which operate automatically or by manual selection and which function to pump bilge water, even though contaminated with oil, out of the bilge of the vessel and into the surrounding water.
The Federal Water Pollution Control Act (FWPCA) prohibits the discharge of oil or hazardous substances in to the waters of the United States. To comply with this act, large marine vessels have employed oil-water separators to remove the oil from the bilge water before discharging it into the surrounding waters. Conventional oil-water separators separate oil from water by a mechanical means which does not efficiently remove small oil particles. In enforcing the FWPCA, the Coast Guard requires any bilge water that is to be discharge overboard into the surrounding waters must contain less than fifteen parts per million (PPM) of oil, or else it cannot be discharged. If the vessel""s oil-water separators cannot maintain the required PPM levels, the vessel must contain the water and discharge it while they are in port at a cost per gallon. Theoretically, if the water is continuously recirculated through the oil water separator, the oil PPM levels may fall below the allowable discharge level. But due to the large volume of water that needs to be treated within a limited period of time as these ships are traveling from port to port, the conventional oil-water separator cannot obtain the maximum PPM levels by the recirculation method alone.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide an oil removal filtration system for removing all oil and hydrocarbons from water.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an oil removal system for bilge water of a marine vessel.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an oil removal system which accepts an oily effluent from an oil-water separator and completely removes any oil and/or hydrocarbons to a level of zero PPM.
It is of further object of the subject invention to provide an oil removal system where the charge of the filter can be easily disposed of onboard the vessel.
The above stated objects are met by a new and improved oil removal filtration system for bilge water of marine vessels. The subject oil filtration system comprises a generally cylindrical, upright housing including an upper and lower end. The lower end of the housing is closed off by a first, circular end cap which includes a circular aperture adapted for a threaded coupling. The threaded coupling is connected to an inlet pipe which introduces an oily effluent into the filtration system. The upper end of the cylindrical housing is closed off by a second end cap similar to the first end cap. The second end cap comprises an aperture for coupling the system to an outlet pipe to discharge the oil-free water. The cylindrical housing defines an interior chamber which houses an oil/hydrocarbon removal filtering charge. The filter charge and system are manufactured under the trademark NOMIS by the assignee of this application.
The multi-component charge is assembled away from the filter housing and is inserted into the housing as one unit. The charge comprises a center tube which runs the length of the charge and is as long as the upright housing of the filter. The tube includes two ends: a first end adapted to couple to the aperture of the lower, first end cap of the filter housing and a second end which likewise is adapted to couple to the aperture of the upper, second end cap of the housing. The center tube includes a series of vertical slots placed circumferentially around the tube. A sleeve formed from an extruded polypropylene mesh is slid over the center tube to prevent particulate from entering the center tube. A micron-rated polypropylene fabric surrounds the sleeve and prevents the filtering medium from entering the center tube and being discharged. Additional fabric is then stitched into a cylindrical form with one end being secured to the lower, first end of the center tube. The area between the two polypropylene fabrics into then filled with the filtering medium.
The filtering medium consists of three parts: peat moss, anthracite and bentonite. The peat is an engineered material and has the characteristics of being hydrophobic and oleophilic, that is, has the ability to resist water while attracting oil or hydrocarbons. The engineered peat has a weight-absorption ratio of 8-to-1. Since peat is compressible, the anthracite and bentonite are added to the medium composition to create voids in it so that the peat does not become fully compressed and unable to pass water. While the carbon granules of the anthracite and the clay-like bentonite prevent the peat medium from being compressed, they are also oil absorbent and contribute to the oil/hydrocarbon removal of the filtering system.
Once the filtering medium is placed in the charge, the top of the outer polypropylene fabric is secured to a retaining disk to completely retain the filtering medium within the charge. The charge, which is substantially cylindrical when assembled, is placed in the interior chamber of the housing. A horizontal partitioning disk is positioned above the retaining disk to come into contact with the wall of the cylindrical housing to separate the interior chamber into a lower and upper chamber. The partitioning disk is formed to accept an O-ring to insure liquid-tight separation between the lower and upper chambers. The upper, second end cap is then secured in place by retaining elements to complete the filtering assembly.
In normal usage, effluent from the oil-water separators is pumped to the filtering system through the inlet pipe located at the bottom of the upright, cylindrical housing. The liquid fills the lower, interior chamber, and being pressurized, is forced through the filter medium and inner sleeves toward the center tube. As the liquid passes through the outer polypropylene fabric, particulate matter is caught in the fabric and prevented from entering the medium. As particulate-free liquid is forced through the medium, oil/hydrocarbons are absorbed and oil-free water flows to the upper chamber and out the upper, second end cap through the outlet pipe. The oil-free water can now be discharged into the surrounding waters without any environmental impact.
The output of the system will be continuously monitored to ensure the hydrocarbon levels are below 15 PPM. As the charge becomes spent or filled with oil/hydrocarbons, the output level will begin to rise indicating the charge needs to be replaced. The differential pressure across the filter will also be monitored. An increase in differential pressure will indicate the filter is becoming clogged or blocked. This blockage usually results from particulate matter loading on the outer surface of the polypropylene fabric. To resolve the particulate loading, especially when the charge is not spent, the new and improved filtering system has backwashing capabilities. In backwashing mode, air and water are introduced in the opposite direction from the normal flow path. While this process disposes of the particulate filtered by the system, the filtering medium will retain the oil/hydrocarbons.
Another advantage of the filtering system of the subject invention is in the disposal of the filtering charge. First, since the medium of the charge is organic, it is biodegradable. If the charge was buried in a landfill, it would retain the oil without leaching it into the ground water. Once the oil degrades, the medium would also biodegrade naturally. Secondly, because of the oil and chemistry of the medium, the charge will maintain a very high BTU value, about 17,000 per pound, when burned. Therefore, the charges can be incinerated onboard of a vessel and used as fuel by the vessel""s incinerator.
These and other features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the drawings are designed for the purpose of illustration only and not as a definition of the limits of the invention.